1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine hoist and rebuild stand assembly for lifting an automotive engine from the engine compartment of an associated vehicle, for supporting the removed engine in a mobile manner for movement around a shop or engine repair area and for supporting the engine from one crankshaft end thereof for adjusted angular displacement about a horizontal axis generally paralleling the crankshaft of the engine. Further, the assembly is constructed in a manner whereby various of the major components thereof may be disassembled for compact storage and shipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of engine hoists and motor stand assemblies heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,614,697, 2,859,881, 2,976,033, 4,029,308, 4,239,196 and D-184,343. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural combination of the instant invention and are not operative to perform all of the functions which may be readily performed by the instant engine hoist and rebuild stand assembly.